Destiny
by Anne-WritinAngel
Summary: *UPDATED* Hitomi doesnt know where to go after she finds out Van's little secret 3 days before there wedding
1. Destiny

   Disclaimer: I sadly state that Escaflowne is not owned by me, nor created by me, and same with the characters and all other content it is owned by other people, but in the future it probably will be owned by me because my grandfather created Escaflowne and he is gonna... ***lighting starts to flash*** okay okay I'm lying…I am not inheriting Escaflowne… but maybe someday I will…never mind me READ THE STORY…O YEAH…PUH LEAZE REVIEW!                **DESTINY: PART ONE**   The Rose 

A black rose in a vase,

Slowly dying, going to waste

Drooping, wilting, shriveling up

A sadly reminder of how his end came to be

You saved this world, protected me

A petal falling, falling to the ground

A quiet memory of your blood pooling around

As you died

Your black wings spread out

Metal arm holding your sword round about

Falling in a quiet haze

As I glance at the rose your memory unfolds you had budded, bloomed and now:

                     Petals are,

                            Feathers are

                                       Slowly

                                               Falling

                                                   Down

                                                         As

                                                             You

                                                               Died…Died

                                                                               Like 

                                                                                     This black

                                                                                                Rose.

-In memory of Folken, who was a good friend, and at the end of his life changed destiny and helped change Gaia…for the better.

Hitomi finished writing and quietly closed her notebook. She walked out into the open balcony in her room inside Van's newly built castle. Hitomi looked out into the night sighing as the breeze blew around her. 'Folken' she thought 'Oh Folken'.  Hitomi sighed again. 'Great now I'm obsessing over a dead guy. She slowly remember how Folken had talked to her, asked her questions and gave her life for her, because she had loved Van. At first, Hitmoi thought she had loved Van, but now her love for him was different…it was of a friend, an older brother….but never as a boyfriend.  Hitomi leaned up against the post her white gown billowing in the night as the breeze played with her shoulder length her. She had changed so much since she first came to guy five years ago. Hitomi, now nineteen wondered what it would be like if Folken had a come back.  If he could have just kissed her one---

Hitomi didn't let her mind wondered farther. It wouldn't do her mind any good to dwell on another man when she was marrying Van in three days. Even if she didn't love Van like that…she knew she could grow to love him like that. She turned inside her room, and decided to visit the kitchens to see what leftovers they had stored.

***********~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~

"Oh, Lord Van", please...we shouldn't be doing-" Van kissed her quiet. "You know I love you more than anything else, don't worry no one is going to find us."

Van continued kissing and stroking at moans of worry turned into moans of pleasure.

*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~

Hitomi stopped mid-stride as she heard what seemed like a man's groan, and a women's scream. 'I know that scream'. "VAN!" Hitomi whispered hurrying to his chambers. "Oh mi god, I hope he's all right."

Hitomi burst into Van's chamber. "Van I heard yo-" Hitomi was speechless. On the bed lay Van and Merle, who seemed to be enjoying themselves as Merle was kissing Van on the neck.  Van looked up and met Hitomi's shocked eyes. Merle gasped. 

"Hitomi…what a surprise. "

"Yes, it is a surprise all right." Hitomi emerald eyes gently welled up. "Its surprise that you're a lying cheating bastard."

"Hit-"

"No…just leave me alone Van" Hitomi turned to flee out the door just as Merle's voice stopped her.

"I will not have you call my love by those names, it wasn't like you were doing you duty any, you never once let Van kiss, or come intimate with you, you should be thankful I was hear to relieve him of what he was not getting."

Hitomi turned around, "yes I'm sure your thankful, and I'm also thankful that I didn't marry this cad. I hope your happy with your little dirty cat mistress…to bad she isn't a dog…I would've had plenty of names for her then." Hitomi turned out the door and left.

"Why that little—" Merle began

"Hush" said Van kissing her. "Hitomi will get over it. She knows she has no place else to go…she'll marry me, now lets finish what we started." No more was said that night.

************~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~

Hitomi pulled out her gym bag and started packing. She knew Van thought she had nowhere to go and would not leave. 'We'll see about that, he could have Merle for all she cared.' "Oh God" Hitomi started crying. 'Where's an angel when I need one.' She finished packing throwing the last item inside the bag, her notebook of Destiny. 

She sighed thinking of the silly name Yukari had given her notebook when she saw Hitomi writing her thoughts and dreams. She told her power of words was like the way she could be right about the future. Hitomi smiled threw her tears…she missed her friends on earth, but she wouldn't be happy there anymore. She stopped using her power, but right now she wished she had not given Van her necklace. It could have transported her to another country. She quickly dressed and walked out her room

Hitomi quietly tiptoed through the hallways of Van's castle. She safely made to the back door and walked out into the night. She silently crept passed the watch guard and threw her book bag over the low fence of the castle in the garden. She quickly climbed the fence (seeing how it paid off to ask one of the servants how to climb a fence), and she ran into the night.  She stopped as she came into the forest and looked back at the castle. 'Goodbye and Good Riddance'. Hitomi turned back to embrace the night.       

Well that one was part one…hope you enjoyed it.

 *** The poem was written by me. Hehehe if some of the character's personality's are different…I thought what the heck…what happened if Van waz crazy bout merle…and he was a jerk…hehe… and then I wondered about alternative couples….like who am I gonna pair Hitmoi up with…hmmm…………


	2. part two

                             **Destiny: PART TWO**

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NUFFIN…NEVER WILL 

Authors Note: THANK YOU!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!! FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS…AND I HAVE DECIDED WHO HITOMI WILL BE PAIRED UP WITH. THANK YOU ALSO FOR GIVING ME IDEAS OF WHO SHE SHOULD BE PAIRED UP WITH…WELL DON'T LISTEN TO ME…READ READ!!!! 

Hitomi stretched quickly and moved on.  She had made it out of the forest. A farmer and his wife gave her a ride out of Fanelia.  Hitomi had no idea were she was, she just kept walking until the road had stopped; but continued until she had reached another forest. She still kept walking.  Dusk was starting to set in.  

Hitomi hurried on. She started to run, she could barely stop herself before she had almost fallen over the edge.  Hitomi gasped, the forest ended. It seemed there was a valley and from there was mountains.  Hitomi smiled. It was a perfect hiding place.  But her smiled quickly turned into a frown.  She did not have enough food with her all she had left was a slice of bread and water.  'Great, I guess I couldn't just magically wish there was a store somewhere in the mountain.'  Hitomi sighed; all she wanted was a place to sleep. She would worry about food later. 

Hitomi slowly climbed down to the valley.  Her foot slipped a couple of times but she quickly regained her footing.  She saw a ledge and decided it was a safe place to jump down from.  She jumped on it, but it gave away and soon she was falling. Hitomi screamed and then she saw no more.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Slowly a figure in emerged. He gently picked up the unconscious woman and wrapped her in his billowing black cloak.  He then climbed up from the ravine to his abode. 

******************************************************************************************************************************

"Lord Van, we cannot find her anywhere." 

"Yes my lord no one has any idea were she is."

Van listened to his advisors babble on about not being able to find Hitomi.  Van smirked, so she was playing hard to get.  

"Don't worry I will find her."

"But-"

"Tell my people the wedding is on hold, arrange for a regiment of my men to come with me, Now leave me."

The advisors quickly hurried out the room.  Merle then came out from her hiding place from the roof of the counsel room.

"I don't see why you want to find her so bad, when you have me" Merle bounded on to his lap pouting.

"Jealous?" Van said letting his hands run over her body.  He then whispered softly on her lips, "If she didn't posses great power I would not bother with her." 

Merle's met his lips in a passionate kiss.  "Well until you find her you can bother with me instead."

******************************************************************************************************************************

Hitomi suddenly sat up in a panic.  Everything was so dark. Thousands of questions swarmed threw her head.  She tried to sit up but felt nauseated.  She lay back down and instantly went back to sleep.

******************************************************************************************************************************

The figure in black silently loomed over the sleeping girl.  He lightly reached out to touch her cheek but drew his hand back.  He stalked out of the room into another one.  

******************************************************************************************************************************

Hitomi woke again.  She groaned her muscles felt stiff and sore. She slowly sat her up. Nausea overwhelmed her, she tried to fight it, and she slowly attempted to stand up. It was to much for her, she plopped right back down. 

"I see you're awake" a dark, velvety voice spoke. It was deep and rolling, musical in the most sensuous way.  

"Wh-Where am I?" 

"Your at my home until you recover." The figure walked to her bed.  Hitomi saw that even his face was masked.  He was tall, and Hitomi saw muscles rippling threw a black cloak like shirt.  He gently bent over and started tending to her injuries.  

"Ouch! Watch were you put that stuff, are you trying to kill someone or something?"

"Sorry"

 Mahogany eyes stared straight at her.  "What is your name?"

"Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki" Hitomi saw those beautiful eyes widen. They struck a familiar chord within her…she had seen those eyes somewhere before. If her head would stop pounding maybe she could remember. 

******************************************************************************************************************************

The figure's mind was reeling in shock.  Hitomi…Hitomi was here, this beautiful woman was Hitomi, he remembered back, he recalled a slim, girl with a boyish hair cut.  Now she was a woman with all the right curves and shoulder length hair.  'What the heck' 'Wait a minute…if she's here, why isn't Van with her?' 'Aren't they married?'

"Do you have a husband or a lover of some kind?"

"No, I'm not married or I don't have a guy or anything like that."

"Oh"

"You want to know why don't you?"

"No, I was just wondering what a beautiful woman like you was doing all alone."

"Well, the guy I was going to married…he cheated on me."

'Van cheated on her, this beautiful woman…I think he needs his brain examined'  "Van cheated on you."

"Why is that so hard to believe?  Yes, the bastard did…. on a stupid cat girl…" Hitomi softly related the story to him…as tears started to gather in her emerald eyes.  Hitomi did her best to blink them away…. then a thought struck Hitomi 'Why am I telling him all this…but its like I can trust him, naturally…weird.' 

The figure seethed with anger on the inside as he heard the story. He saw the tears that looked like liquid diamonds gather in her eyes. 'God, what was the matter with Van, he let this beautiful woman slip through this fingers'

"I'm sorry, I think Van has problems, you're a very beautiful woman, there is no need to shed tears for him it was his mistake not yours."

******************************************************************************************************************************

'O MI GOD he called me a beautiful woman! A beautiful woman!' Hitomi thought excitedly.  'Calm down, calm down, uck I'm making to big a deal over what he just called me…'I'm not even over Van…. well…maybe I am…' she study the profile of the masked stranger…'I wonder why he wears a mask…maybe he has a deformity or something. But I wish I could see his face…he has such beautiful eyes.'

"I will leave you to rest.'  With that the stranger departed the room.

******************************************************************************************************************************

"Where are you Hitomi…. don't you know I'm coming for you" Van smirked (well doesn't it remind of you somebody familiar ~_@) Van walked back through the forest to his castle.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Hitomi's health slowly improved.  Her bruises and cuts had nicely healed.  She also was able to get up and walk around.  She walked around her room. She was curious about this man. Who was he…what did the rest of this place look like? But then she sat down again, 'Well it couldn't hurt,' she reasoned. Hitomi stood up again, this time Hitomi was going to explore.  She got up and walked to the door, opened it and started down the long, dark, hallway.

Welll…that was part TWO! Hope you enjoy it…. hehehehe…you'll soon find out who's gonna capture Hitomi heart…. till next time

Ja ne

Anne

P.S.  **does cheer** REVIEW! REVIEW! THAT'S WHAT YA MUST DO REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. part 3

Authors Note: HEHHE Someone said on the reviews I was desperate for reviews (I am) but I've overcame that obsession and I will be fine if you don't review…*gulps* well…maybe not, but its okay, I wont be mad at you…I may not write anymore…but I wont be mad at you…*giggles insanely* to many Oreos, Char has given me to many…ignore me and READ THE STORY!

                      PART THREE OF DESTINY  

      A/N I need to start naming these chapters...*Char comes out on the stage grabs the authoress and with help of Folken marches off…leaving readers to wonder will they ever be able to read the story in peace without the author to keep putting in her thoughts……

Hitomi walked quietly through the hallway placing her hand on the wall to guide her.  'To bad Gaia doesn't have electricity, it really would be helpful.' Hitomi felt her way until she could feel no more…she felt a knob and knew it must be a door. Taking a deep breath she slowly opened the door…

****************************************************************************************************************************

Van got up early, leaving Merle still sleeping in his bed and walked into the gardens.  He sighed deep in thought, 'Where are you Hitomi, you little whore.  Van closed his eyes anger burning deep reminding himself why he hated Hitomi…starting at the time when she had kissed Allen, not him, Allen…she never saw in him anything more than a friend. Through there engagement she let Van hug her, hold her hand…nothing more.  Van remembered reading in her notebook, how nice he was as a friend, but Allen was so handsome such a man…and then the final blow FOLKEN. Folken was more of a man, more her type than Van was. All the things she wrote was about Folken, how she dreamed of him, His no good brother, the betrayer of Fanelia, she liked the betrayer over the betrayed.  Van closed his eyes, Hitomi would pay, she would see what she had missed, and she will regret the moment she ever set eyes on him. He would find her…no matter what. 

******************************************************************************************************************************

Hitomi walked in…she was breathless, the room was beautiful, it looked like a miniature palace.  The roof was golden with flowers on painted on it, the marble floor swirled in the colors of brown and silver.  A desk sat over to the side mounted with papers. 'Wow' Hitomi saw next to the desk was a door, still feeling adventurous; she crossed over to the room and opened it.  She stepped inside and saw the most beautiful sight she ever saw in her life.  'OH MI GOD' There he was, larger than life' doing what seemed exercise movements with a sword.  Tall as ever, rippling muscles exerted themselves as he clutched the sword with his clawed hand in expert grace.  His white spiked hair still in the same style longish on the back.  "Folken" Hitomi whispered. "Folken"

****************************************************************************************************************************

Folken heard what seemed like someone whispering his name he turned and stared in shock as Hitomi looked back at him. "O Mi God Folken its you…you're alive, you're alive your were the one who'd saved me" Hitomi ran and through her arms around him, crying in his shirt. Folken looked down at the sobbing woman, not knowing what to do, he wrapped his arms around her loosely, letting her cry.

******************************************************************************************************************************

It dawned on Hitomi what she was doing and she quickly stepped back. 'O God, he thinks I'm such a baby now' "I'm sorry about crying on you like that…but why Folken, why didn't you come back, when you took care of me why didn't you let me know who you were?"

Folken sighed. He turned and looked away. Hitomi saw the beautiful teardrop hang there. He looked more handsome then ever, With his face accented by those earrings, and the body…that body! Hitomi quickly banished those thoughts.  "I couldn't tell you who I was…I couldn't come back because…" Hitomi saw that it was hard for Folken to talk about it…"You didn't come back because you were afraid, weren't you Folken, that people would hate you, blame the whole war on you." Folken looked back at her and met her eyes. "Your writers intuition was always correct." Hitomi blushed. She remembered when she was writing outside the castle by the waterfall, when Folken had come out from a meeting to get some air. He asked her what she was doing and she told him about her writing skill. 

"There was more why I didn't come back, Hitomi."

"What was it?"

"I wanted to become king, I knew I had messed up, but that didn't change the fact…that even when the dragon took my arm I wanted to become king."

"Then why didn't you come back to become king Folken?"

"Do you honestly think, Van would have given up being king to let his betrayer of a brother take over?"

"But you changed Folken…he would have given you a second chance."

Folken turned his gaze away. "Don't be naïve Hitomi, my brother didn't trust me an inch, he hated me, yes maybe in time the people would accept me…but never my brother."

"I'm sorry Folken, maybe I can-"

Folken cut her off "You can't change one dang thing, Hitomi that's the way this life is…the way my life is, you're still a child Hitomi you need to grow up and stop seeing in rose colored glasses.

**************************************************************************************************************************** 

Folken regretted saying the last part to her. He saw her blink back tears. 

"Is that the way you see me Folken, as a child?"

'No' Folken thought 'I don't…I see you as a desirable woman'

"Yes Hitomi I see you as a child."

Hitomi turned around and ran out the door. Folken dropped to the floor his sword clatter out of his hand. 'Its better this way, Folken reasoned with himself. Why love a man with half an arm. Why love a man that has betrayed his own country. But Folken knew the despairing answer to his own questions because you want to be loved, want to be needed.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Hitomi cried in her room,  'A child, a naïve child' The man she loved…no, the man she liked…Hitomi knew she couldn't change her first thought… it was true…she loved Folken, always had loved Folken. But he thought of her as a child…but then again, he didn't… she remembered on there first encounter her called her a beautiful woman.  But then if she was a beautiful woman, why call her a child? Hitomi took in her appearance. She did look like a child, the dress she wore was to big for her, her hair was messy…okay so how do I get Folken to notice me…even if she made improvements, she doubt he would probably notice her, and even if he did he would avoid her.  'Wait a sec, Seduction…if Merle could seduce Van or vice versa…I surely should have some hope. Hitomi gulped. If I have enough guts to go through with it. Hitomi made up her mind. She would do it. She would get Folken to love her.  No matter what.

******************************************************************************************************************************

3 days laterz  (author is proud to announce she likes the new Oreos.) 

"MY Lord, MY Lord…please wait." Van turned around as one of the council members caught up with him. 

"What is it?"

"I've got some information that may lead us to where Hitomi is."

"Oh" Van cocked an eyebrow. "Go on"

"She's out of the country, a farmer and his wife gave her a ride."

"And how does help us"

"She got off at the forests of Ryleth"

"The forests where the black, and white Dragons mate"

"The very same."

"Isn't this mating season"

"Yes my Lord"

"Then I will go alone…"

"But my Lord-"  
"I will leave at midday"

"Yes my Lord"

"You are dismissed" The council member fled. Van looked toward the sky "Prepare yourself Hitomi I'm coming for you!" Van walked inside, to make preparations to leave.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Hitomi finished the quiet meal with Folken, who sat across from her. The kitchen was nicely done, and the meal was excellent. Folken was a very excellent cook. Hitomi finished all her food, but her stomach felt queasy…knowing what she was about to do. It took her three days to plan everything out…If her parents ever heard what she was going to do they'd have a heart attack. Hitomi excused herself and fled to her room…praying this would work.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Folken sighed. He hoped Hitomi didn't hate him. She was gracious and polite during the meal. She had been gracious and polite during the pass three days. He missed the old Hitomi.  He could tell it took her awhile each day to eat her food. He sometimes caught her staring at him… God, he was such a fool.  Folken stood up, cleared the dishes off the table, and began cleaning the kitchen.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Hitomi knew which room was Folken's bedroom and what time he would be there.  She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she couldn't talk herself out of doing it either.  She draped Folken's black cloak on her almost nude body. Hitomi combed her hair until it shone.  She gave herself a critical view in the mirror. Sitting on the bed she tried to relax herself. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Folken finished cleaning the kitchen.  He straighten up the other rooms took some papers out of his study, and headed toward his room, he opened the door walked in, then started to change for his long awaited bath.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Hitomi knew Folken should be getting his bath around now. She crept quietly out of her room, walking down the hallway to Folken's room. She tried not to fall as she often stumbled on his cloak. She had taken Folken's cloak early in the day from his room. She quietly turned the knob. 'Good he's still taking a bath.' She hung up the cloak.  She looked at the huge black bad. Satin black sheets, Silk pillows, Hitomi climbed on the bed.  'O great, on the bed she looked like she was about to be swallowed in a black hole.' 'I can do this; I can do this…Hitomi said trying to psyche herself up.  She straightened her bikini white undies and small scrap of a bra.  She heard Folken come in the room. She saw him gently make his way to the bed…with nothing but a towel covering his hips. 'Well it's now or never.'

***************************************************************************************************************************

 Hitomi softly spoke. "Can you say now I have a woman's body or am I still a child."  Folken stared in shock at the figure on his bed. Water dripped from his body. Ran down his muscles, he saw Hitomi lick her lips.  Folken was speechless, her body, it was indescribable her beauty…she looked like an angel on the midst of his bed. Light overshadowing darkness, "Hitomi" He breathed like a prayer beside her on the bed.

"Kiss me Folken…kiss me now.' That was all that was needed to be said.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Hitomi woke up in the morning to some nibbling her ear. OH MI GOD what a night…FIREWORKS had a new meaning.  She rolled over and Folken lips met hers. His hands ran over her body. And she explored his muscles. After a while Folken began to explore other parts with his tongue.  "Are you still sore?" Folken asked.  "No Hitomi replied dreamily "I'm not I feel wonderful." 

******************************************************************************************************************************

Folken never knew such happiness. The night was wonderful; he was overwhelmed that Hitomi let him be her first. God, this woman was special. He was glad Van broke her heart.  Folken didn't want to take her again, because she would still be sore…but his control was breaking as she moved her hand lower on his body.  "Hitomi, I don't want to hurt-" Hitomi covered his mouth with a kiss. "Now, Folkie or else I'll never be the same." Folken needed no more encouragement.

***************************************************************************************************************************

"Van do you have to leave." "Stay with me, leave Hitomi be…please."  Van looked into the pleading eyes of Merle.  He softly bestowed a kiss on her lips.  "Don't worry I will be back. I just have to settle some things first. You know I love you." Merle eyes filled with tears. "I love you too Van."  Van softly kissed her. He let his wings out and flew into the night.  Merle stayed on the balcony until she could see Van no more. "Come back to me my love," she softly whispered into the darkness. 'I hate you Hitomi. You will regret making Van chase after you, if you ever show your face up here again."

****************************************************************************************************************************** 

Hitomi could say this had been the best day of her life.  She snuggled closer to Folken.  One point on the score of love, her phase one in operation "Folken's heart" was working. She hoped in time Folken would love her, too.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Folken wrapped his arms around his love. 'What the…' Folken corrected himself 'She's my lover not love…Folken thought back to all the memories, the precious times, she had been there with him, through it all, she was his love, his soul mate, his angel. Folken knew he wanted to be here in this place forever, have kids with her.  He had already been given redemption…and even some forgiveness. He knew what was missing in his life…not a kingdom, not a title…love. Someone to love him for what he was, what he is, and what he will become, Folken laughed silently at his philosophical thinking.  His eyes started to drift asleep…he was off in a doze, when he heard a noise. Mind and body alert he listened again. The same thing happened, He gently disengaged himself from Hitomi's arms and went to investigate.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Van remembered the old hideout where he and his brother use to play at when they were little. 'Well I've found you Hitomi'….'Yes, the door should still be here.' Van stepped inside.  "Come out, come out wherever you are."

******************************************************************************************************************************

A torch was lit.  A tall shadow appeared. A familiar haunted voice called out.

"Well, Van I'm here and I've come out."

"B-Brother!"

That was Part Three. Hope ya'll liked it. I think I'll name Part Four: The Show Down. I think it'll be a fitting title. I just might end the series then or not. I hoped I didn't rush through the whole being a couple thing. I hope the whole romance thing didn't sound to sappy specially the whole **coughs** making out thingy… Well as ya'll have known it is a Folken/Hitomi fic.  I thought I shouldn't keep you clueless anymore. Thank you for all of the advice, the reviews and emails.  But don't worry D/H lovers (I'm one of them by the way)…my next fic for them should be coming out soon. Hope ya'll read it.  

Important notice: hehe first my disclaimer…second as you'll notice I kinda stole some famous lines…the "I'll be back, and come back to me and Escaflowne's  (well one of them) famous lines "Brother!"...ya'll should know who said them…there not mine, neither is Escaflowne….and please don't harp on my Kentucky drawl I have picked up….its cool…next I need to work on a Australian accent….or English…or maybe French….Spanish is cool too….


	4. THe SHowdown

Hey ya'll I'm back with another chapter of Destiny.  I just couldn't end it after this, so I'll write a little more.  Thank you for reviewing…I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never did, but I want to. But ya better not sue! Broke like a joke…can't buy a coke…lalalala

Destiny: Part Four The Showdown 

Van looked at his brother. Folken, the betrayer, he had not died, he lived.  Hatred filled Van.  'I will kill him; I swear by the gods of Atlantis, I will kill him.  

"You live, after all the evil you did, you live."

"Yes Van, after all the pain I committed I was given a second chance."

"You don't deserve a second chance."

Van gripped his sword tighter.  "I am king of Fanelia.  I will kill you." Van withdrew his sword and charged at Folken.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Hitomi bolted straight up in bed.  She had a vision.  Hitomi gasped trying to get her breath, she hadn't had one in years.  "Folken," she whispered turning to the other side.  

Hitomi didn't hear anyone answering.  She felt the bed, to discover Folken wasn't there.  Hitomi got out of bed, put Folken's cloak on, and headed to find him.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Clang…CLANG…. CLASH…. CLANG…CLASH…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hitomi heard the ringing of swords clashing as she walked down the hallway.  'Folken wouldn't be fighting…. VAN! OH MI GOD! Hitomi gathered up Folken's cloak and sprinted down the hallway.

***************************************************************************************************************

Van blocked another of Folken's attacks.  Van was amazed. "Your good brother" as he charged at Folken again.  

Folken had to admit his brother was one heck of fighter.  "Yes, Van I am good, but your not good enough." He dodged another attack. But was able to get a good swipe at Van.  

Van dropped his sword, as a rippling pain sliced through him.  He looked to see blood pouring out of a cut Folken had made.  Van let the hatred swallow him completely.

"I HATE YOU FOLKEN AND I WILL KILL YOU" Van picked up his sword charged at him, intent on not missing.

They fought a few minutes. Each one dodging, missing, getting some blows in, as Van went for Folken, Folken sidestepped Van, Van stuck out his foot, causing Folken to lose his footing falling in a kneeling position.  Van raised his sword back, "NOW DIE!"

Folken bowed his head knowing what would come. 'I Love you Hitomi' he thought.  Just as he said that a wailing NOOOOOOOOOO was heard across the room. Folken closed his eyes to accept his fate. But he felt arms being flung around him.

All was silent.  A soft "No" was heard.  Folken opened his eyes. He felt blood pouring out onto him.  Van's WHAT THE HE--could be heard a mile away.  

**************************************************************************************************************************

Hitomi saw the scene before her, Van and Folken fighting.  She saw how Van had tripped Folken and was about to kill him.  Intent on saving him she flung herself around Folken, just as Van came down with the sword.  Stabbing Hitomi instead of Folken.

"Hitomi…HITOMI…. GOD, HITOMI, YOU CANT DIE." Folken ripped open his bloody cloak revealing the wound that had pierced her shoulder.  

"Folke…Folke…"Hitomi gasped out, "I-I-Love You" Hitomi felt her eyes beginning to droop. "Love you…. Loo-

Folken cut her off with a chaste kiss. He softly whispered, "Love you too" He felt Hitomi go limp.  

Folken felt his heart being ripped out. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Silence was deafening.  The black dragon had lost what was precious to him.  He felt the vengeful sting of kill filling his soul.  The white dragon will pay.  The white dragon will die.

He bowed his head as he unfurled his wings. He glanced up from narrowed eyes as he looked up at Van.  He picked up his sword.  He flew, he dived, he killed,  like the vengeful death angel.  He killed Van.  He stuck his sword into his brother mercilessly, 

"How does it feel Van, How does it feel ANSWER ME HOW DOES IT FEEL!"

Folken saw the blood pouring out of Van, he stuck his sword in deeper, as Van tried to answer, blood filled his mouth.  Folken pulled his sword out, as his brother slumped to the floor.  Two lives had been taken.  The dragon had lost what was close to him.

Folken let his sword drop. As two bodies lay motionless, he dropped to the ground and cried.  A few minutes later a light shone.  An angelic body appeared.  

Folken looked up from where he was.

"You are Lord Folken, are you not?"

"I am"

"I am Sora, I have come to grant you deepest desire.  By completing the temple in Orik bringing the stones together, the message from the Prince of Freid was to honor you with what you have given back to my people."

"I am told there are two most things you want most in your life, to be a king, to be with that woman, who has just died."

"Yes, those are my wishes"

"One warning first, when she awakens she will not remember…but in time she may get flashbacks. Do you still wish to proceed?"

"I do"

"Very well then, your wish has been granted."

Light filled the whole room touching everything upon it.  Folken blacked out.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Merle looked at the sky. I hope your okay, Van.  Merle shook her head.  What was she doing sitting here.  She was going to go after Van.  "I'm coming"

And she leapt off the balcony into the night.

*************************************************************************************************

A/N:  I ran out of inspiration…I looove the new Oreos peanut butter/chocolate…and I ran out…and this is how the story was planned: I was going for graphic good story…and I wrote this. I hate when you plan something and it never turns out…to be what you want it to be like.  But hey trust me, the next one will be a whole lot better I promise.  Well I hope ya'll enjoyed that one

(The whole fighting scene with Van after Hitomi…i tried to describe it like he was a black dragon…but then…..well what do ya'll think, if it was bad I'll totally rewrite it!)

Ja ne

Anne


	5. The Plot

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews.  I'm glad you liked it. Well on to the fifth segment of Destiny.

Disclaimer: IF I Ever Owned Escaflowne…believe you would KNOW! It's not mine

Destiny: The Plot is still Unraveling 

Hitomi sat up quickly.  'I've had the strangest dream, ever'…strangely she could not remember what it was.  'My head hurts, though, FOLKEN!' Hitomi looked around, she was laid on a beautiful satin bed, of green and purple.  'This setting looks so familiar…'Hitomi tried to recall where she had seen this before, but the pounding in her head would not stop, to let her think.  Hitomi tried to stand up, but fell quickly on the bed again.  She fell back into the sheets, and let sleep claim her again.

*********************************************************************************************************

Folken sat in the King's study.  He held a glass of wine in one hand, while replaying all the events that had happened, over the past three days in his mind.  He was able to get all his desire by helping out the one called Sora.  Trying to get his life in order after the war, he took on a job Prince Chid had hired him for, restoring the seven scared stones from the temple of Atlantis, to the temple of Orik.  He had found all seven, saving Sora and her people.  He smiled softly at the remembrance… he had seen Sora once before and her famous song, her beautiful voice, that rang through the night…like crystal clear bells…awakening the sleeping dragons.  Folken sighed; now here he was, "King of Fanelia" after killing his brother.  His thoughts drifted to Hitomi, the woman of his dreams, the woman that filled his scenes and captured his mind.  He was glad she would have no remembrance of what had went on in the cave.  He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair…it was better Hitomi did not know he ever had admitted he loved her…watching someone die could make a person think and say the craziest things.

************************************************************************************************************************

Merle panted as she reached the hiding place Lord Van had went to.  'Just a few more steps, and I'll be there Lord Van…hang on, I'm coming!"

****************************************************************************************************************

Hitomi woke again.  She smiled slowly; at the thought her head had stopped pounding.  She got out of the bed, and found her clothes, after changing into them she went in search of Folken.

'Did he redecorate or what' thought Hitomi. 'I don't remember ever seeing this at all…or did I miss something?'

Hitomi continued to walk down the long hallway. 'This reminds me of how the palace in Fanelia is built, if I know Folken, he would probably be in his study….' Hitomi walked down the hallway some more, until she saw the winding stairs that lead to the study…'Van use to hate to go in there, he never did like studies.'  Hitomi reached the door and gently turned the knob…stepping in she saw the shock of her life.

Folken was leaned back in a chair wearing only just a pair of thin black pants…Hitomi felt herself gulping…in Gaia that was considered boxes…but boy did they emphasized much more than boxers ever could; she was still in awe of his body…those rippling biceps and triceps…his muscled stomach…the way his mechanical arm blended in perfectly with his well toned body. That funky teardrop tattoo that was position so right…  'God he's soooo beautiful' wanting to leave Folken alone with his thoughts Hitomi turned to quietly step out.

******************************************************************************************************************

"Lord Van, OH LORD Van!!!! NOOOOOOO!" Merle cried distressingly at the site of Van…OH GOD NO…LORD VAN…YOU-YOU-You CANT BE DIED!" Merle screamed continuously. She cradled Van in her lap. "Oh Lord Van."  'Hitomi, she thought, I will make you pay…Hitomi.' Merle ran out the cave to go to Fanelia. "I will find you Hitomi, no matter what!" Merle whispered to herself.

*****************************************************************************************************************

"Your awake, and doing well…I presume?"

"Folken…your awake," said a flustered Hitomi.

Folken cracked opened an eye.  "I've been awake for a long while"

Hitomi looked confusedly at Folken. "I am fine, but really did you redecorate or something…because you study did not look at all like this last time I saw it"

"Hitomi, I did not redecorate, actually I-

Folken stopped in mid sentence as the door to his study burst opened.  Hitomi blinked in surprised as one of Van's counsel members hurried in, and she was shocked with what he had to say.

"Lord Folken, you coronation ceremony will begin this evening.  We have made all necessary arrangements…though one factor still remains."

"And that is?"

The man looked at Hitomi and then back at Folken.  Folken taking hint replied, "Hitomi can you excused us for a moment?"

Hitomi was in shock…'Folken, coronation rights?'  "Sure" Hitomi closed the door behind her and waited outside.

*********************************************************************************************************************

"Proceed"

"Well, before the King Van passed, this ceremony was for him to pick his bride. Because you are to be crowned king, the counsel only thought it also fair if you pick your bride the ceremony night, too.  We had all ready-made plans for all the girls to be in attendance…so we need your agreed participation.  

"I can pick any girl I want…royalty or not"

"Yes, my lord, any girl you want, royalty or not, but she does have to be in attendance."

"Then I agree to it then"

The man bowed. "I will tell the other counsel members at once."

"You are dismissed"

The man quickly hurried out the room.

Folken rolled his eyes. He also had to pick a bride 'the counsel must have been desperate to try get Van to marry. '  He paused in thought as he heard the door open again.

He watched Hitomi come inside the room.  This beautiful woman, with her curves, and her honey-brown hair, and her fragrance of flowers; 'God if he would marry anyone it would be her…there marriage could work.  Physically it was no problem…and they both liked each other….love, they could survive without love…love was something that never lasted…love would take your soul and leave you empty…love made you give…but you end up without getting anything back.  To love was to be foolish. 

"Folken, Coronation ceremony? Explain? Because I am not understanding this at all."  Folken looked at the wild beauty before him. Her hair was tousled and her eyes where shining like sparkling jewels. 

"There will be a coronation ceremony because I will become King of Fanelia tomorrow night."

"But Van?"

"Van has died"

"Van…Van's dead?"  "But—"

Folken stood up and crossed over to stand across from Hitomi.  Putting his finger over her lips. "No questions, I will tell you about it later."

"Do you have a dress for the banquet?"

Hitomi shook her head.

"Then I will make the necessary arrangements…anything else you need I will take care of also."

Hitomi kissed Folken's finger.  Her operation plan was still to be carried out.  As he saw the look in her head, he took his fingers off her mouth.

"Is there something you need "King" Folken"?

"Yes there is"

Folken claimed her lips in a soul shattering kiss. He slowly picked her up and carried her to his room, "This is exactly what "King Folken needs" Folken whispered to Hitomi.  

**************************************************************************************************************

Hitomi felt lost. She could not remember her own name.  Raw desire inflamed her as Folken touched her…She felt her gown being thrown away and his hands cupping the fullness of her breast…his scent of musk intoxicating her scenes.

"OH GOD" Hitomi whispered…she felt herself almost being thrown the edge of reality and sanity.  His lips where everywhere…seeking out ever hidden valley and crevice. 

"No, Hitomi" she heard Folken say in a ragged voice…"say Oh Folken"

They finally came together and united in an explosive manner…they soared…flying higher to the heavens.

Hitomi felt herself drifting to sleep…she felt Folken slip inside her again; she nestled closer to Folken and slept.

*******************************************************************************************************

Folken wrapped his body around Hitomi…and eased inside her again.  He had never felt more satisfied…but still he wanted more.  He would wait until she had woken up.

*********************************************************************************************************

Hitomi saw Folken fighting…someone…it looked like Van.  Blood was everywhere it clouded her vision. Someone was dieing…Someone ran, in a blurry mist…Hitomi tried to make out what she saw…her vision clouded up to nothing but blood…Van's face appeared again…his eyes lifeless and blood filling and pouring out of his mouth, then someone flew, blood started to rain from the sky and someone appeared…flying…then light, but blood, so much blood, Hitomi could not take it any longer…she screamed, and screamed.

Hitomi felt herself being shaken…"Hitomi, Hitomi wake up" Hitomi snapped out of the nightmare and looked into the eyes of a worried Folken.  Throwing her arms around him she buried her face in his chest. She started to speak hysterically…but calmed down enough to get words out. "I saw—it was horrible—blood was everywhere, Van, You, just so much blood." Hitomi felt tears starting to fill in her eyes.  

Hitomi felt Folken stroking her back in a soothing manner.  "Its okay Hitomi" he said whispering in her hair, kissing her tears away.  "Its over, okay, your going to be okay Hitomi…it was all a dream."

Hitomi murmured a soft okay…but it had appeared so real. What was going on, it could not be visions? Could it? She had stopped having them since the war had ended years ago.  

******************************************************************************************************************

Folken breathed a sigh of relief. Hitomi seemed to believe his answer.  God, Sora didn't say the flashbacks would be nightmares…but the whole event was a nightmare.  He felt Hitomi's breathing deeping, and tightened his hold.  He would never let this woman go from him again.  

Well that was part five. It took me forever to write this.  I'm totally drained…I'm horrible at writing limes…I just like reading them…my foreplay/making out…sucks…but o well…I hoped you enjoyed this part…just a little more to go…well a lot more…ending seems so far off, but I love the journey…  Please review, and be nice…I think this is the worst chapter I did yet.   


	6. NO Rememberance

I'm soooooooooooo sorry it has taken so long to get this up here….School, and them my dog has been extremely sick…he had a tumor…finally we had to put him to sleep I cried forever…I didn't have the desire to write….then today is his birthday…so I decided to write out of honor….i hope I do this story justice.

Disclaimer: Do not own it do not claim…just borrow it…or use it or…never mind READ THE STORY!

DESTINY: NO REMEMBRANCE 

Folken carried Hitomi out of the cavern…to a little cave he had stayed in after Zaibach had fallen near the outskirts of Fanelia. A week had past and Hitomi was still sleep…breathing slow and easy…Another week followed, and Folken decided to wake her.

**"Hitomi-Hitomi, Wake up!"  pause "Can you hear me?" **

**"Hitomi!"**

**Hitomi drifted…lost in her dream…her subconscious seemed to tell her someone was calling her…she decided to ignore it.**

**Folken shook Hitomi. 'Man this girl can sleep!' After a few more shakes, Hitomi slowly seemed to be in a conscious state. A few minutes passed and she slowly opened her eyes.**

**Hitomi opened her eyes to stare in the most beautiful dark brown eyes. The man she looked at was beautiful…he seemed to be tall, with a natural elegance and lithely muscled. He resembled with his silver hair and blue highlights…an angel. **

**"Are you real?" Hitomi asked as she reached her hand to touch his face...gently outlining his checks and chin. **

**Shock filled Folken.  "Yes I-I'm real"**

**"Are you an angel"?**

**Bewildered Folken looked at Hitomi. "Hitomi- its me Folken…Folken…don't you remember?"**

**"Folken"?**

**"Yes Folken."**

**"Are you an angel?"**

**Folken couldn't believe Hitomi was talking to him like she didn't recognize him. After all they had went through…Recollection hit his brain.**

**{Flashback}**

"I am Sora.." "Please bring her back…" 

**"Your wish will be granted, remember she will not remember anything, but in time she will have flashbacks."**

**{END OF FLASHBACK}**

**Folken looked down at the emerald eyes gazing back at him. She didn't know who he is…fate had blessed him, until she gets her memory back, he had a chance to start over…she would know the prince…not the strategist…she would know who he used to be…he could show her, the man he was before….before they met…he would make it up…all the years wasted, he wasted….not seeing the truth….**

**Hitomi looked up at the handsome man who seemed to be confused. After briefly closing his eyes he opened those beautiful dark brown orbs and spoke,**

**"Do you know your name?"**

**"Yes, its Hitomi."**

**Folken quizzed Hitomi on brief questions about her age, birthplace…what she last remembered….she did not know who Van or Merle…Allen…or any others…last he decided to try one more time…see if she remembered him.**

**"Do you know or remember who I am?"**

**"umm…no."**

**Hitomi looked at the man…he called him self 'Folken'. She knew she'd heard that name before…but she could not remember it…no matter. **

**Folken knew in time she would remember…but until then….things would be different.**

**"Where's Lord Van I wonder?" Merle spoke aloud "…it's not like him…I usually can pick up his sent…I wander where he's gone off, too?"**

**Merle sniffed the air…she had caught Lord Van's scent until here…it seemed to stop…**

**Merle still pressed on…scent or not… 'I will find you Lord Van' she thought…I will not stop until I Found you…why?? Because I love you…**

**"LOORRRD VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"**

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

************Dedication: To child's best friend…To teenage best's friend…someone I could tell everything to…always was happy and greeted me…was loyal and always protected me…someone I could always count and someone I deeply loved…through child hood…almost to adulthood. I will always love you Leo. You will be deeply missed. Best luck in doggie heaven!**

**Anywaz…I'm sorry its so short…it'll be longer next time….luv ya'll all plz don't forget to review. **

**Ja**

**Anne**


	7. Have I seen you before?

A/N: Sooooooooo sorrrrrrrrry. Here's the next short chap. 

Disclaimer: don't own it.

**DESTINY: HAVE I SEEN YOU BEFORE?**

I'm scared…I'm so scaared…Folken…Folken where are you?  Who are you? Why do I feel as if I know you? Have I seen you before? Have I been with you before? Have I loved you before?

Hitomi was felt sick. Memories were floating back, plaguing her with fear, and she was scared. She was so scared.

Yes, she loved Folken, for the month that she can remember to have known him…he has been her everything…but something, something was missing…Why did she have this feeling of seeing him before?

She knew Folken was king of this land Fanelia…yet…it had seemed almost like someone else had ruled over it before him…someone she had knew very close…but yet…

Folken had given her everything she could think of…he had spoiled her, and treated her as if she was the queen of the world…but it almost seemed like…

Folken knew…Folken knew her memories were coming back. He could see the confusion and pain in her eyes. The frustrating fact of feeling like she knew something that she cannot remember.  

And Folken knew something else…Folken knew she was coming….and she was coming to kill.

Merle could smell Hitomi's scent closer….she had found Lord Van…tears pricked her eyes as she remembered his lifeless body just laying so still there.

It was time….The little witch…She was going to pay…..

Hitomi tossed and turn she couldn't sleep. These thoughts and memories were haunting her…She woke up to find herself alone in the bed…

"Folken" Hitomi whispered. 

"I'm here."

Hitomi sat up and saw Folken was sprawled back on the desk chair.

"Folken…can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Have I seen you before?" 

                                                              Wellllllllllllllllll until next time. REVIEW


	8. There is a Time for

A/N: WOW...lol, I've gotten a couple of reviewers that wanted me to re-resurrect this story. So anyway, here's the next chapter in the series Destiny...if you want me to do more, review...other than that...this story's progress will only be updates when I'm bored. Anyway

Disclaimer...If I really owned Escaflowne, would u really think I would just be posting stories on the Internet all the time...Honestly!

**DESTINY: THERE IS A TIME FOR EVERTHING....TIME FOR REMEMBERANCE...TIME TO DIE.....etc**

"Have I seen you before Folken?" again questioned Hitomi.

Folken debated on whether telling Hitomi the truth or not. He had spent months lavishing her with all the attention and care in the world. Her needs, wants and desires he had granted. And now came the moment or truth, would she still love him, once he told her who he really was, what had really happened? He suddenly felt sick, bile rose in his throat. What should he do?

Hitomi studied Folken intently. She could tell he was battling something. What was he hiding from her and why? Hitomi knew she loved him deeply, so whatever he had to say, she could deal with. The question really was, did he trust her enough to open up his heart and let her in.

As Folken opened up his mouth to answer the door to the chambers burst opened.

"King Folken, you must come quickly, there has been a disturbance." Panted a soldier.

Folken rose up quickly, and grabbed his black cloak. Glancing at Hitomi tenderly he softly touched her lips, warning her not to leave this room. Picking up his sword by the door, he followed the soldier out of the room.

Hitomi held her fingers to her lips, lightly touching the spot where Folken had earlier. She glanced at the door, knowing that if she left she was going to be left vulnerable to whatever she found out. Hitomi quickly left her bed and dressed. She opened the door, hoping that Folken will forgive her, if he should ever found out, and Hitomi walked out, not knowing what she was going to face.

Outside In the Fanelia's Garden 

"Well, well, well, look who we have here..." said a taunting voice.

"Merle!" Folken looked toward his brother's lover. Merle was sat perched on a limb of a tree delicately licking blood off her. She than flexed her claws and hissed, ready to strike.

"Where is she Folken!"

"If you want to fight, I'm your man."

"This dosen't concern you, I'll kill you after I've finished with her."

"Leave her out of this."

"Leave HER OUT OF THIS! She is the reason we're all in this! I will ask one more time Folken, where is she!"

Folken almost didn't recognized who this person was. Gone was the little annoying cat girl Merle to the new killer cat woman. (A/N: hahaha)

Hitomi heard voices shouting as she had gone outside, hearing they were coming from the garden she quickly found her way there. She stood in shock as Folken, poised to fight was seemingly yelling at some cat like woman. As Hitomi neared closer, she saw that she had seen that cat-woman somewhere before, but where?

Hitomi hid behind a tree almost directly behind Folken and caught more of their conversation.

"Folken I don't have time for you games."

"We aren't playing games, Let everything go Merle"

"I wont let it go, not until she pays what she did to Lord Van."

"What happened to Van was his own fault."

"What happened to Van was her fault all Hitomi's fault!"

As Hitomi heard this conversation, she felt her mind reawaken. Slowly as Folken and Merle continued arguing she began to remember all the past events.

Finally Merle couldn't take it anymore and she lashed out at Folken.

Folken ready to intercept, was pushed away at the very last second.

Merle had missed him but ran up another tree ready to strike out again. Glancing back she came face to face with the woman she had wanted to kill for a long time.

As he glanced up to see what heck had went wrong, he came face to face with the image of Hitomi squaring off against Merle. Folken watched as she glanced back and mouth the words "I remember" and turn back to face Merle.

"Well Merle its been a long time," spoke Hitomi first.

"It's your time to die Hitomi, are you ready?" answered Merle.

"Merle I don't want to fight you."

"You'll pay for what you did to Van."

"Merle it wasn't like that, we use to be friends, can't we be friends once more."

"I don't want to be friends, I want Lord Van."

Hitomi felt tears cloud her vision. "Merle, what happened to Van could not be helped, I don't remember what happened to him, but whatever it was I didn't mean for it to happen. I'm sorry for you loss of Van, but life goes on, Merle, and I had nothing to do with what happened to Van. Please, Please understand."

Merle looked at the woman before her. She didn't recognized Hitomi, She only recognized this woman as to be her enemy.

She forgot how they use to be friends...or was it she did not want to remember, she only wanted to be with Lord Van, and she would join him, but not before she took someone with her. Hitomi still didn't understand. There was a time for everything...and this was her time.

"You still don't get it, do you Hitomi?"

"Get what?"

"It will always be your fault."

"But—

"It's your fault because if you never stayed none of this would have happened." As Merle uttered those words she lashed out at Hitomi preparing to strike.

Hitomi closed her eyes but nothing touched her. She opened them and found herself staring at Folken's back.

She peeked over him, and saw that Merle was dead. Folken had ended her life. Hitomi fell to the ground as she began to weep.

Folken turned around and gently held Hitomi in his arms. "It's over," he whispered as he tried to soothe her.

It was over, this confrontation had ended, all of the memories of the past, all the people in the past were gone now, and the only thing that was left was both of them and a bunch of unresolved issues.

Hitomi thought of something that made her weep harder, did Folken not care for her enough to tell her about him from the beginning? She thought, as she was dying she heard him tell her he loved her too. And if this was really over...where did that leave her and Folken?

TBC

Well there it was.....kinda the ending to the drama...not really cuz Folken and Hitomi still have to resolve there love **awwwwwwwwww**, lol, anyway, if you want me to just go ahead and end, or keep it going just a little bit longer....tell away! And thank you to my reviewers who had wanted to see more of this story up, ya'll had me get in my little angel writer mode, so I'd probably never have even thought about this story if it hadn't been for you: thank you DarkMaster2 and chibihitomi

Ja ne,

Anne

P.S. I do have more Esca stories...and I should have another Hitomi/Folken romance up soon.! So keep an eye out! Ta Ta!


	9. Please Read

A Special Note to all my adored fans!

Because of the high increase of people beggin, pleading, and threating me that i need to update my stories,

I do have them all written out the next installments, just not typed sweatdrops I'm sorri for the long wait, and i'll be on hiatus until after this week when exams and finals are over. So to all of you fans keep buggin me, so i wont forget, and i havent forgetten and I appreciate your support in wanting me to continue these works.

So i promise that I will have a lot more chapters over the summer

Thank you all,

Sincerely,

Anne


End file.
